Questions of Love
by Reizbar-Ookami
Summary: ONESHOT: Some useless drabbles my friends had my write in answer to some of their questions about the CloudLeonSquall relationship. Beware: Uke Leon will make Cloud look like a jerk sometimes. XD


Questions of Love

_**Are you brooding or pouting?**_

**Cloud didn't pout. He brooded. And if someone told anyone else otherwise, he would make sure that someone paid. **_**A lot.**_** Because even if it looked like he was pouting, he **_**wasn't.**_** It was **_**brooding.**_

**Leon didn't pout. He brooded. There was no question about it. In fact, if anyone **_**had**_** seen the brunet pout, they'd blink, and by that time, the pout would be gone, making them wonder if they had ever seen it at all.**

**Of course, since there really was little difference between Cloud's pout and his brood, Leon never gave up a chance to tease him about it. Cloud managed to put up with the teasing.**

"I'm not _pouting,_ damn it! I'm _brooding!_" Cloud exclaimed, glaring at the brunet smirking at his expense.

"Sure. And Yuffie _doesn't_ bounce off of the walls." Leon rolled his eyes. "So, what are you pouting about now?"

The blond growled softly. "I'm going to take my Buster Sword and shove it up your ass. Then you'll see what's brooding and what's pouting."

Leon sighed and shrugged. "That's just like you, Cloud. Always wanting to stick _some _kind of sword up my ass."

Cloud blinked, frowning in thought. He hadn't meant it _that_ way. …But now that he thought about it… Oh, the dirty images…

The brunet watched Cloud's lips slowly twist into a smirk and stood up from leaning against the wall, frowning. That smirk was never good news. He glanced at the door anxiously, then slowly started his way toward it, trying not to capture the other man's attention.

Just as his hand landed on the doorknob, Cloud's Buster Sword slammed into the door, lodging itself deep into the wood and successfully keeping the door from opening. Cloud clicked his tongue and shook his head, crossing his arms. "If I didn't know any better, Leon, I'd have thought you were running away from me. Are you running away from me?"

Leon stared at the sword in horror. His escape! His route of escape was gone! Glancing 'casually' around the room, he saw his only other way out of Cloud's rented hotel room: the window.

The blond raised an eyebrow and glanced at the window as well. "Are you saying that you _are_ trying to run away from me? I'm going to have to punish you for that, you know…"

"No! Okay, you don't pout! You brood!" Leon answered quickly, backing up toward the opposite wall as the shorter man advanced on him.

Cloud crossed his arms, sighing in thought. "Hmm… No. You need a spanking."

"Shiva, no!" Leon exclaimed, desperately sprinting over to the window. Just as he got it to start sliding open, Cloud slammed it down again, smirking. The brunet whimpered as the curtains flew shut. "Why me…?"

_**Is the Buster Sword better, or is the Gunblade?**_

**Many heated discussions had been had by the two warriors, most of them ignited by a certain Keyblade wielder. Was Cloud's sword better, or was Leon's? The debates were strong on both sides.**

**The Buster Sword was built for power. Power was good against Large Bodies, Berserkers, and other large Heartless and Nobodies. And since Cloud was the one wielding it, there was agility on its side, too. Therefore, the Buster Sword was much better than the Gunblade in battle, and looked so much cooler.**

**The Gunblade was built for speed and accuracy. It was good against any type of Heartless or Nobody as long as there was an equally good strategy. And since Leon was the one wielding it, the strategy was never good; it was unbeatable. And there was always that ultra-spiffy plus of bullets. Therefore, the Gunblade was much better than the Byster Sword in battle, and was so much easier to handle.**

Dodging, Leon growled. Leave it to Sora to suggest sparring to see whose sword was better. And of course, Cloud was _sooo_ proud of his precious Buster Sword, he agreed to it. Now, Leon didn't really _want_ to spar, but did anyone listen to him? _Nooo._

So he'd been dodging death for about half an hour now. And he was not happy. Many times he'd tried to end the fight, because this was his _day off_ and he'd been planning to _relax,_ so his day was shot. He was starting to get pissed.

"Wow! That's so cool! First Tsurugi can't shoot bullets, Cloud! That's one up on you!" Sora called, grinning.

Cloud growled and slammed his blade into the ground, causing it to shake. Leon stumbled slightly, not having expected it, then dodge-rolled to the left to avoid the blade as it came down again. Okay, it was official now; he was pissed.

Standing up straight and glaring at the blond, Leon rested his blade on his shoulder, showing that the fight was over. "I'm finished for the day, Cloud. I plan to _read_ until I fall asleep."

Cloud blinked, then scowled. "You can't do that! We haven't even really started fighting yet! You keep dodging!"

"I'm spending the rest of my day off reading, and _you_ aren't getting sex for a week!" the brunet replied, glaring at him, before turning and storming toward the castle, where he found most of his reading material.

Cloud stared after him, stunned, then chased after him frantically. "No! Leon, baby, I'm sorry! Can't we talk about this?!"

"…Leon's got him so whipped it's not even funny," Yuffie stated, crossing her arms.

"Sex is a powerful weapon against Cloud, seeing as we hear Leon screaming every night without fail," Sora stated, shrugging.

"Tch, yeah, when you can hear it over Riku's screams," Kairi muttered, making both male Keyblade wielders blush.

"Sora's seme?! Wow, Riku! I never would have figured _you_ for an uke!" Yuffie exclaimed in awe.

_**Is the sex really that good that Cloud needs it every night?**_

**Yes, yes it was.**

**Even if Leon **_**did**_** need to be coerced sometimes.**

"Oh, come on, Leon! Just one round!" Cloud begged, tugging at the brunet's arm.

Leon ignored the blond and turned the page of his book, ignoring him completely. He was still annoyed that his _one_ day off two weeks ago had been spoiled by sparring.

Truth be told, he was still punishing Cloud. He hadn't given the blond sex for the past two weeks, and had pretty much ignored him by reading or diligently repairing the city. He was surprised Cloud had lasted this long without molesting him.

Cloud whimpered and nuzzled the brunet's shoulder pleadingly. When he looked up and found that this had not phased his lover in the least, he scowled and stole his reading glasses. That should teach him for not paying attention to him.

Leon blinked, frowning, then turned and raised an eyebrow. "Cloud, may I have my glasses back please?"

"Only if you give me a kiss. Please?" Cloud asked pleadingly, looking up at the brunet. "You haven't kissed me in days. Pretty please?"

He grunted softly, looking away from the puppy-dog eyes he was receiving, then sighed and finally relented. "Fine. But just one kiss!"

Cloud squeaked happily, then yanked the Gunblade wielder into a hungry kiss. "Lvm…"

Leon gasped softly, eyes widening, before grabbing the blond's shoulder as he was forced down while he was rolled on top of. Crap. You give him an inch and he takes a mile. Reaching down for his book, he calmly placed his bookmark on the page he was on and closed it, then gave Cloud a sound thwack in the head.

Cloud yelped, then rubbed his head, whimpering. "Ow…!"

Leon snatched his glasses back and stood up, gathering clothes for the next day. "I let you kiss me and you try to take advantage of me. Thanks a lot."

The blond blinked, frowning, before it clicked in his mind that Leon was leaving for the night.

Crap.

_**You can't let him leave angry! He'll never let you fuck him again!**_

_What do I do?! WHAT DO I DO!?_

_**I can't believe I'm saying this… RAVISH HIM!**_

_Are you serious? …Okay._

Leon yelped as he was tackled to the ground on his way to the door. "Ow! Cloud, what the— What are you doing?! CLOUD!"

-x-x-x-

"See what you were missing? And you could have had that every night, all night, for the last two weeks," Cloud stated, smiling, and tapped the brunet beneath him on the nose.

Leon blushed and looked away from him quickly. "Shut up."

"Mm…" The blond leaned down and nuzzled his neck. "You know you like it…"

"Even if you do molest me at first, yeah, I guess I do…" Leon smiled a little. "Just don't make me spar on my days off unless I want to, Cloud."

"Can do!" Cloud chirped, grinning.

_**Could they survive a night apart?**_

…**No. No Cloud could not. Leon had left to sleep at Merlin's house after a terrible fight and he hadn't been able to sleep without his uke in the bed. If he had to go through a night without his lover again, he'd kill himself. Or go find the brunet and ravish him. It seemed they could make everything okay with sex.**

**Leon could. Especially when the younger man did something to piss him off. He'd pondered doing it more often, but when Cloud had trudged into breakfast that one morning, he'd looked dead on his feet. He decided he'd only do it again if he was **_**really**_** mad. Or if Cloud really hurt him again.**

"Get out! I never want to see your stupid face again!" Cloud shouted, forcing Leon out of the room. "And don't come back!"

Leon turned just in time for the door to slam shut in his face. Tears that he'd been trying so hard to fight back began to well up in his eyes and roll down his cheeks. He hadn't understood what he'd done wrong; Cloud had just all of a sudden become furious. Maybe, if he hadn't been so confused, he wouldn't have said what he had.

_Never_ tell the person you love that you wished you'd never met them.

Leaning his forehead against the door he called, "Cloud, I'm sorry. I… I didn't mean what I said."

"Go fuck someone else!"

The brunet flinched, breath catching in his throat, before he turned and ran from the hotel, sobs beginning to tear from his throat. He didn't go to Merlin's that night; everyone would just worry about him, and possibly get mad at Cloud. He didn't want Cloud to hate him even more for getting everyone mad at him.

-x-x-x-

Cloud tossed and turned on his bed, growling. He'd never been so angry in his life! All he'd done was wake Leon from a nightmare, and the man had bitch slapped him! _Bitch slapped him!_ True, it could have been that he wasn't quite awake from his nightmare yet, but still! It hurt!

Then again, he probably should have waited until the brunet had comprehended what had happened. The confusion and fear in his lover's eyes when he started shouting at him had almost been enough to break his heart. It should have been expected that Leon would lash out at him verbally as well when he didn't know what was going on.

And _crap!_ He'd shoved Leon out of the room with nothing but his boxers on! He hadn't even given him time to grab his Gunblade! Tch, yeah. The brunet was _never_ going to forgive him for _that._

Sitting up, Cloud sighed and crossed his arms over his stomach. It had hurt when the brunet had retaliated to one of his sharper comments that he'd wished they'd never met, but thinking back on it now, he deserved it. Calling the man he loved a cheap whore and a worthless son of a bitch had been unacceptable. He deserved nothing less than death by Yuffie, who was extremely protective of the brunet, no mater how much she cared about him too.

She knew that Leon was sensitive and even though she did her best to annoy him, she was always there to comfort him when he was hurting, even if he never showed it.

The blond groaned and fell back, grabbing Leon's pillow and pulling it over his face. The brunet's wonderful scent was still clinging to the pillow stubbornly; even if the man had been shoved out of the room, the reminders of him would not go so easily.

He'd have to find Leon tomorrow and beg for forgiveness. That is, providing a certain great ninja didn't come and kill him in the middle of the night.

-x-x-x-

Okay, now even _Yuffie_ couldn't be mad at Cloud any more. Leon had been missing for _three days._

That just made Cloud feel even worse. What if he was hurt? What if a Heartless had attacked him? It would be his entire fault! He shouldn't have been so mad! It wasn't _Leon's_ fault he'd been having a nightmare!

What if he never saw his lover again? He'd never have a chance to apologize, or tell him how much he really loved him. How much he really cared. How much he wanted to make sure he never got hurt again.

If Leon died… If Leon died, he wouldn't know what to do with himself.

-x-x-x-

"Leon! _Leon!_ Baby, where are you?!"

Leon lifted his head a little, frowning. He'd managed to sneak into Merlin's the night before and get some food and some decent clothes (damn Cloud for throwing him out in his boxers!), but other than that, he hadn't had any contact with the human world. Just in his own, little world just past the Crystal Fissure.

"_Leon!_ Leon, come out, damn it! I'm starting to get pissed! And you _know_ what happens when I get pissed."

And he did know; he'd been hit too many times to forget. So that was the question: did he want to avoid the inevitable just a bit longer, or did he want to get it over with?

"It'll be a lot easier on you if you come out now!"

Leon looked up and frowned. Cloud had walked right past him. But… Cloud didn't look mad. He looked… very, very sad, and very lonely.

"Cloud?"

The blond flinched sharply, as close as he got to jumping when he was startled, then turned quickly. "Leon?" When his eyes finally landed on the brunet, he rushed forward and yanked him into a tight embrace. "Leon, you scared me! We haven't seen you for _days!_ I was so worried about you—"

"But… But you said…" Leon murmured, frowning in confusion.

"I want to see your beautiful face every waking moment I have and I want you with me every moment of every day," Cloud stated, leaning his face into the brunet's neck. "And if you let anyone but me fuck you, I'm going to find him, kill him, and take you for myself again. You're _mine._ …I'm sorry, Leon… I'm _so_ sorry! I didn't mean to say all of those things-!"

"…You hurt me," Leon answered, tears welling up in his eyes again.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I love you so much…" The blond started kissing the older man's neck. "I love you; I love you so much…"

The brunet frowned, then hurriedly wiped his tears away, not wanting anyone else to catch him so weak. "If you hurt me again, I'm going to sick Yuffie on you."

_**Is Cloud one of those possessive boyfriends?**_

**Cloud wasn't possessive. Protective, maybe. A bit overbearing sometimes. And he needed to meet everyone that Leon hung out with. And he wouldn't let him hang out with other men alone. …At all. Except for Cid. Or Merlin.**

**Yeah, Cloud was possessive. Leon would tell anyone who asked. It didn't upset him or anything. …He just wished that Cloud had a little more faith in him and trusted him.**

Leon sighed and let his head hit the table with a thump. "Cloooud… May I _please_ go grocery shopping? We have nothing. No food. We _do_ need to eat sometime."

Cloud grunted and continued reading the newspaper. "I've got deliveries to make today."

"I'm perfectly capable of going by myself."

The blond turned toward him, frowning. "Leon, you know how I feel about you going out alone."

"Why?! Why do you feel that way!?" Leon exclaimed, losing his temper. Seriously, he'd been stuck in the house alone for days. "Are you afraid I'm going to find someone I think is better than you and run away with him?!"

"Yes," Cloud answered, expression unchanging.

The brunet sighed and looked down at the table sadly, making the younger man feel as if he'd just kicked a puppy. "…Why don't you have more faith in me? Do I really come off as that shallow?"

"…No…" Cloud answered softly, frowning. "I'm just afraid that you'll find someone that you _know_ is better than me and run away with him. I don't want you to realize you deserve better than me and go searching for it. I wouldn't know what to do with myself."

"So you think I don't love you as much as you love me? Is that it?" Leon asked, looking up at him.

Crap, he was tearing up now.

The blond sighed and looked back down at the paper. "I…"

"Because I do love you, Cloud. I'd have to love you a lot to put up with you. I mean, you've got like an endless sex drive, you never let me out of your sight unless I'm with someone you trust, and you hit me when you get really mad. And I've stayed with you. Doesn't that prove something to you, Cloud? That I'm faithful and trustworthy?"

Cloud sighed again, running a hand through his spiky hair, then stood up and walked toward the door. "Fine. Do whatever you want. I'm going to go make my deliveries."

"But—" Leon began, then sighed and looked down at the table sadly.

-x-x-x-

Cloud trudged into the house and sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. He'd worried about Leon _all day._ Crap, crap, crap. He'd nearly killed himself on the way home, swerving in and out of traffic like a maniac.

There was no smell of dinner cooking. Why was there no dinner cooking smell?

"Leon?" he called anxiously, frowning. What if Leon had actually found someone and run away?

Leon stepped out of the kitchen and tilted his head innocently. "What?"

"…Din…ner?" the blond questioned, frowning.

Leon smiled and jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "Pizza."

"I thought you were going shopping?" Cloud tilted his head. "Why…?"

The brunet looked down at his feet and sighed, scratching the back of his head as his cheeks began to stain red. "Well… People started hitting on me, and they never did that when you were around, so I didn't know what to do… I decided we could order take-out until you could go with me."

Cloud blinked, letting the information sink in, before taking a few steps forward and yanking the older man into his embrace. "I love you, Leon."

Leon blushed even more and frowned. "Why? What'd I do now? You only say it like that if I do something… to embarrass— I haven't done anything to embarrass myself, you jerk!"

_**Is there anything Leon wouldn't do for Cloud?**_

**No. Cloud could convince the brunet man to do anything. Usually all he had to do was plead. What pleading couldn't do, bribing could. What bribing couldn't do, blackmail could. What blackmailing couldn't do, questioning Leon's manhood could.**

**Leon was pissed to admit that he would do **_**anything**_** for his boyfriend. Like take four rounds a night, or make breakfast in bed. …Then again, Cloud was infused with mako, so it was pretty understandable that he had so much energy. And he couldn't cook for shit. And he worked such weird hours that he wouldn't get out of bed unless the brunet had coffee. It was easier to make one trip.**

**But that didn't change the fact that yeah, he'd do anything for the blond, and it pissed him off to no end. Especially when said blond asked for outrageous things. **_**That**_** made him want to slit his own throat then and there.**

"Come ooon, Leon! I'm sure you'd look cute!"

Leon's eyebrow twitched. What Cloud was suggesting was madness. …No. It wasn't madness. It was stupidity from being hit in the head by a ninja too often! "No."

Cloud frowned. "Please, baby? For me?"

The brunet frowned at the outfit being held out to him, then looked back at the pleading blue eyes of his boyfriend. "…Why?"

The younger man had been ready for that one. "Because you look drop-dead sexy in anything, love!" he stated, smiling.

Leon growled and snatched the dress out of the blond's hands. "Do French maids turn you on or something?"

"Hmm… Their outfits do, I guess," Cloud answered, frowning. "Maybe that's why I want to see you wear it so badly."

Leon grunted an obscenity and stalked into the bathroom. Cloud would pay for this one day. _Pay._ He'd make sure of it.

Cloud simply smiled. Sure, Leon may be killing him three different ways in his head, but he was doing it. "I'm sure you'll look gorgeous, babe. And at least I'm not making you wear the tights and high heels, right?" When he got no answer, his smile faded. "…Right? Leon?" Still no answer. "…Leon, baby, are you okay?"

"I'm not coming out in this. You want someone in a French maid outfit, you go find a _French maid._"

The blond hissed and crossed his arms, scowling. "Leon, it can't look that bad. Come on; let me see."

A sigh was heard from behind the door before lock clicked and the door began to swing open slowly. Leon crossed his arms and stepped out, blushing furiously. At least the blond had had the decency to get the dress in black. He got like… two points for that.

Cloud swallowed over the lump in his throat, blushing lightly as he looked his boyfriend over. The skirt barely came halfway down his muscular thighs, leaving his long, pale legs in the blond's hungry, longing gaze. He'd bought the dress a little small, too, so it clung to the brunet and showed off his _nearly_ girlish figure.

Leon shrugged uncomfortably and looked away, blush still in place. "Say something."

Cloud blinked, stunned for a few seconds, before growling and pointing at the bed. "Bed. Now."

"Are you serious?! It took me ten minutes to get this on!" the brunet exclaimed, taking a step back. The younger man's eyes began to glow as he advanced on him. Leon backed into the wall and gulped. "Cloud! Cloud, wait! C-can't we talk about this?!"

"No." Eyes nearly blazing, he crushed the brunet's body with his own. As the taller man flinched, he slipped his hands up the short skirt.

_**Does Leon ever get jealous?**_

**Jealous? Leon, get jealous? Cloud would **_**love**_** to see that, but the probability that he would was slim to none.**

**Of course, contrary to what the blond believed, the brunet could get jealous. **_**Very**_** jealous.**

"Reno? Reno, is that you?" Cloud called, surprised.

The red-head turned, also surprised, then smiled. "Hey, Strife. What's up?"

The blond smiled and shrugged. "Nothing. Just surprised to see you is all."

As the obviously old acquaintances made small-talk, Leon frowned and crossed his arms. Maybe he was the only one that saw it, but didn't Reno's eyes keep glancing over Cloud's body a _few_ too many times? Sighing, Leon shook his head. Cloud was too caught up in talking to notice, and he was sure that if he started walking, he'd never remember the brunet had supposed to have been with him until he parted ways from his old friend.

The older man shifted his gaze from the reminiscing pair to his feet, feeling a little left out, but too unwilling to spoil his lover's good mood to butt in. Guess he'd just stand there until he was remembered. Of course, knowing Cloud, it could take a while. Watching Reno mentally undress the blond for probably the fifth time, however, was all he could handle.

Turning away, he began walking. If he watched them any longer, he was going to lose it and _throttle_ the strange man. And Cloud had forgotten he even existed as _soon_ as he saw Reno. What did that guy have that he didn't? …Okay, so he didn't have a scar, and he looked sexy with his tattoos, but Cloud wouldn't leave him for that, right?

…Right?

_**Would Cloud ever **_**leave**_** Leon?**_

**No, no, and no. Leon was too good of an uke to leave. Besides, someone could take advantage of him. Despite his tough exterior, the guy was still seventeen brain-wise.**

**Leon wasn't so sure. Sometimes, with the way Cloud still had the tendency to look at other men, he was afraid that it was just a matter of time until he was left single with a broken heart again. Even though he was pissy sometimes, he was still afraid to make Cloud **_**too**_** mad. He wouldn't be able to handle a break-up, especially since the blond had pursued him for months before he finally gave in.**

Leon sighed, tracing his finger over the scar on his face. Reno had a perfect face, even with those stupid red tattoos. His face… It wasn't nearly as good-looking as the red-head's. Especially with that stupid, big-ass scar. Growling, the brunet jerked his head to the side, not wanting to see his marred face anymore.

Taking a step back from the mirror, he glanced around the small bathroom. For someone wielding a huge sword and for being a sex addict, Cloud kept the place immaculate. Sure, he couldn't keep the living room or the bedroom clean, but the bathroom was spotless. …There had to be some reason behind that.

Of course, he probably wouldn't be around long enough to figure out that reason. Cloud had looked very happy when he saw Reno, and was so content just _talking_ to him that he'd forgotten all about Leon. Maybe they had a past or something, but still… Cloud actually remembered and _wanted_ to continue a relationship with the red-head, no matter how small. It would only be a matter of time before he realized that the brunet came with too much emotional baggage and tossed him aside.

"_**You've reached Cloud and Leon's house—"**_

Leon blinked. He hadn't even heard the phone ring.

"_**We're obviously too busy to come to the phone, so please leave a message after the beep." "…You said please?" "Shut up, Leon." "It's still recording, Cloud." "Oh, SHIT!" BEEEEP**_

Leon smirked. _That_ had been a good day. And of course, Cloud couldn't remember how to redo the recording and was too stubborn to let Leon do it. That had been a _really_ good day.

"_**Hey, babe, it's Cloud. We really have to change that message."**_

Leon tilted his head as he walked over to the phone, reaching to answer it. Cloud had called him? So he was finished with Reno?

"_**I'm taking Reno over to Tifa's bar for a drink. We'll go grocery shopping tomorrow, okay? Don't wait up for me."**_

The brunet pulled his hand away from the phone as if it were a snake. So he was staying out with Reno? …And don't wait up for him, huh… Leon sighed and finally picked up the phone.

"_**Hello? Cloud? What are you doing, calling me when Leon's got me patrolling? You **_**know**_** how he is—"**_

"Yuffie?" Leon asked softly, not in the mood to shout to be heard. If Yuffie kept babbling over him, so be it.

"_**And then he'll roast me ali— Leon? Leon, what's wrong? You sound sad."**_

She was a sharp one, that Yuffie. "Is… it okay if I stay at your house tonight?"

"_**What, Cloud's going to actually **_**allow**_** that? …Did you guys get into another fight? Did he hurt you? Because I will **_**track him down**_** and shove my shuriken up his—"**_

"He's hanging out with someone else. He just said not to wait up for him, because he was hanging out with Reno—"

"_**Reno?!"**_

Leon frowned. "Something I should know about?"

"…_**No. Come. My house. Now."**_

"Why? Who's Reno?" He was confused now. "Yuffie?"

"_**If you don't get to my house **_**now,**_** bad things will happen to you."**_

"…Okay."

-x-x-x-

Cloud stumbled into the house, well aware that he would have a _horrible_ hangover tomorrow. All he really wanted to do was snuggle up in his warm bed with Leon and fall asleep. Trudging up the stairs, he began pulling his clothes off. He was alarmed, however, when he found no beautiful brunet slumbering in bed.

A note was in his place.

_Dear Cloud,_

_I'm spending the night at Yuffie's. Sleeping in bed without you is just too weird. Don't worry; I'll call you when I get there just like you always want me to._

He blinked at the note slowly, frowning, then pulled out his cell phone. Okay, so he had one message. Maybe he hadn't heard it because he and Reno had been talking?

"_**See, I'm calling like I said I would. I— Yuffie!" "You son of a bitch, ditching Leon for **_**Reno! **_**How could you?!" "Give me that!" "No, I'm not finished yet!" "Goodbye, Cloud!" "I wasn't **_**finished**_** yet, Leo—"**_

Cloud pulled the phone away from his ear quickly, eyes wide. Yuffie thought he'd ditched Leon for Reno? _Leon_ thought he'd ditched him for Reno? That wasn't right! That— Just— No!

…_Crap._

-x-x-x-

"Please, please, please, please, please?!" Cloud begged, falling to his knees.

The short ninja huffed and crossed her arms. "And let you hurt Leon's feelings again? What kind of best friend _does_ that?!" She shook her head. "No, Cloud. You really hurt him. Now, you may be one of my friends, but Leon's a special case; he has higher rank on the friend spectrum."

"All I want to do is apologize! Please!"

"Yuffie, do you have anything _besides_ decaf?" Leon asked, walking up behind her with two different cans of coffee in hand.

Yuffie turned toward him, frowning. "No. I get decaf so I don't get so hyped up."

"Are you _serious!?_" Leon exclaimed, scowling. "So you _don't_ get hyped up!?"

"Leon!" Cloud got to his feet quickly. "Leon! Baby, I'm _so_ sorry—"

The brunet raised an eyebrow, frowning, then shrugged the apology off. "You're just in time for breakfast."

"What? You're forgiving him?! JUST LIKE THAT?!" Yuffie screamed, eyes widening.

Leon blinked at her for a few seconds, then nodded, as if it were obvious. "Yeah. Come on; I made pancakes."

"Pancakes!" The ninja squealed in delight as she ran toward the kitchen. "I love your pancakes!"

Cloud frowned, crossing his arms, then raised an eyebrow. "Just like that?"

Leon nodded again, shrugging. "Yeah. I mean, if you're going to dump me, I can't stop it." He looked back down at the coffee, brows furrowing together. "Decaf…"

"Leave you? Woah, woah, wait a minute, buddy," Cloud ordered, yanking him back as he began to walk away.

"Ack! Cloud!" He blushed as the blond man latched his arms around his waist. "What the hell?!"

"Leaving you? You think I'm _leaving_ you?" The younger man's eyes narrowed. "Why would I leave you?"

Leon looked down at his feet and sighed. "…You were just having so much fun with Reno, I thought…"

"Reno's just a drinking buddy!" Cloud exclaimed, frowning. "Drinking's no fun with anyone else!"

"Hey! Leon's fun to drink with!" Yuffie argued, smiling, as she walked up with a plate of chocolate chip pancakes smothered with chocolate syrup. "He's a cuddly drunk!"

The brunet blushed and sent her a glare. "Yuffie! Shut up!"

"Cuddly? …I need to get you drunk more often," Cloud stated, then reached to steal some bacon off of the ninja's plate.

With ninja skills, Yuffie stabbed the offending hand with her fork. "Get your own damn bacon, Cloud!"

"There's enough for everyone! Now can we _please_ move toward the kitchen so I can stop standing in front of the door in just my boxers?!"

"Aw, but I like showing off my sexy piece of man-candy," Yuffie teased, elbowing the brunet in the side.

"_Your_ sexy piece of man-candy?" Cloud looked appalled. "He's _my_ sexy piece of man-candy!"

Before a fight could ensue, Leon gave them both a sound thwack in the head. "I'm not _anyone's_ sexy piece of man-candy. I am Leon, I'm head of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee, and I'm going to be pissed if you two start arguing over who I belong to. Because in the end, _you_ belong to _me,_ because you guys can't cook for shit!" he stated, glaring at them, before stalking toward the kitchen. "It's like having stray cats. You come for food and that's pretty much it."

"Hey! I come for sex and snuggling too!" the blond stated indignantly.


End file.
